A Marauder Mission
by maglelet87
Summary: Ginny is sent back in time to save James and Lily, so Harry will be born.  But she doesn't expect to fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK. I think we all know that by now.

Chapter One: Back at Hogwarts 

Now in her sixth year, Ginny Weasley had gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, although he would always have a special place in her heart. Last year was tremendously packed full of adventure as Harry managed to defeat Voldemort for a final time while sorting out his feelings toward Ginny. They had tried dating for a few weeks but decided that they made better friends. Ginny became as close to Harry as his other two friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny's older brother, Ron, were. 

On September first she boarded the train to Hogwarts with a happy heart. Her O.W.L. results were only second to what Hermione Granger got in her fifth year. She received and outstanding O.W.L. in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Ruins, Stealth and Tracking, Advanced Quidditch studies, and Wizarding Economy.

Professor Dumbledore himself told her that her dream of becoming an Special-Forces Auror were close. The head of the academy came to talk to her. The only sad thing was she couldn't tell anyone. All members of the SPA were supposed to be anonymous. Her family and friends thought she was going to study to be a Public Relations Witch for the Ministry of Magic. 

Being back at Hogwarts felt natural. Lying in a plush armchair near the shrinking fire, Ginny enjoyed the last moments before sleep. She was alone in the common room, having outlasted all the Gryffindors at staying awake. She stretched, ready to retire to her bed when something caught her eye and made her jump. 

"Professor Dumbledore! You scared me." She leaned closer to the fire where the Headmaster's head was. "Is something wrong?" 

"Miss Weasley, it is not safe to talk here. Will you please proceed to my office? Bring your wand." With that Dumbledore disappeared. Puzzled, Ginny made her way out of the common room and down to Dumbledore's office. She had never seen him so worried, or act so strangely. Stopping in front of a huge Gargoyle, she said clearly "Cherry Mist". The Gargoyle came alive and stepped aside, revealing a staircase. She rushed up the staircase and knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened it. 

"Thank you Miss Weasley. Please enter. I believe you know the head of the SFA, Jonathan Miles." Dumbledore pointed to a man she hadn't noticed. He stepped forward and shook her hand. 

"Hello Miss Weasley. Sorry to interrupt your leisure time, but I asked Professor Dumbledore to call you here tonight. I need to discuss some matters of caution. Please sit down." Miles motioned to a chair. Ginny sat, throwing Dumbledore a baffled look. He nodded to her and sat down across the room. 

"Miss Weasley, I realize that you have just started your sixth year and that your studies are important to you but a situation has come up where we need someone of you intelligence and capability as well as your age. Would you consider working for the SFA early?" Miles asked her. 

"Er….what sort of situation?" Ginny asked nervously. 

"We have reason to believe that some of the left over Death Eaters are planning to go back in time and kill Lily and James Potter while they were still in their sixth year. That way Voldemort could make his return, as Harry Potter wouldn't exist. We need you to go back disguised as a student and protect them." 

"I would love to protect them! But wont I be missed here?" She asked. 

"All the details will be taken care of. If you succeed on this mission then you can use the time-turner to return here and attend you sixth year. This is a dangerous mission, Miss Weasley. Please think about it very hard." Dumbledore told her with a sad look on his face. 

"Professor, I am completely sure that I want to do this. I would do anything to protect the world from Voldemort. When is the soonest that I can go back in time?" Ginny asked bravely. 

"I was hoping you would ask that. If you feel up to it, I would like you to go back tonight. You will go back to September first of Lily and James's first year. Here is a package containing your new identity. The only person that will know who you are will be Professor Dumbledore, his past self." Miles handed her two rolls of parchment. "You have an hour to review these and pack. Then return here to begin." 

Ginny grabbed the parchment and rushed back to her dormitory. Her head was spinning with excitement. This was her time to prove herself and save what she loved dearly. She packed her trunk easily, since she had just arrived at Hogwarts. Then she sat down and unrolled the first piece of parchment and read: 

Name: Ginny Blair Castello 

Your father is Spanish and your mother is English. You are an only child. You lived in Kent. Your whole life your parents have home-schooled you. You parents died two months ago in an unfortunate explosion, therefore you have decided to attend Hogwarts. 

Ginny rolled up the parchment and unrolled the other. 

Your mission is to keep Lily Evans and James Potter alive and safe until the end of the year, If you need anything to accomplish this just ask Dumbledore. All the teachers have orders to accommodate you and you have the freedom of a headmaster. Do not abuse that freedom. No on will question if you are somewhere a student shouldn't be, but if you take advantage of this your privileges will be revoked. Should a situation arise when you need backup, feel free to contact the SFA.  
>Rolling up the second parchment, Ginny grabbed her trunk and hauled it to the Headmaster's office. There Miles handed her a time turner. <p>

"Turn it seventeen times. You will arrive at Kings Cross Station. When you board the train your mission will begin. Good luck." Dumbledore winked at her. "Don't fall in love."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny suddenly appeared in the middle of the sixth years Transfiguration lesson.

"What-" A woman at the front of the room exclaimed. She had square glasses and salt-and-pepper hair.

Ginny realized that this woman was Minerva McGonagall, years younger than she had been when Ginny knew her. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." Ginny said, flustered. This must have been Dumbledore's idea of a joke, setting her down in the middle of the lesson.

"Who are you? And what are you doing appearing in the middle of my class like this?"

Ginny thought about that. When she finally couldn't stand the curious stares any more, she said, "Er…Professor Dumbledore sent me. I think…I think I'm to join the sixth years. I'm Ginny Castello."

"He did, did he? Professor McGonagall glared at her, "Well, sit down Miss Castello."

Ginny took a seat next to a handsome young man with messy black hair and blue eyes. He looked strangely familiar.

"Hello." The boy whispered, "I'm James Potter. Where are you from?"

"Kent." Ginny said.

"Really? Great! How come you are joining us now?"

"My parents homeschooled me but they died two months ago." Ginny recited.

A shabby boy with long brown hair leaned over James and said, "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hello Remus." Ginny said. She felt weird calling him by his first name.

"Wow, Sirius is going to be happy. Another pretty girl." Remus said.

"Where…I mean, who is Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"He's our best friend," said a rather chubby boy with rat-like features excitedly. "Im Peter Pettigrew. You can call me Worm-"James clamped a hand over Peter's mouth, giving him a pointed look.

"Sirius is in the Headmaster's office." James told her. "He jinxed Snivellus." He gave a glare in a greasy looking boy's direction. "And Snivellus told on him."

"Snivellus?"

"That's what we call Snape." Peter supplied happily.

"Oh." Ginny said, thinking of her mission to save James and Lily.

"Now, it is time to eat lunch." Professor McGonagall told the class. "For homework, I want two scrolls of a detailed essay on how to change a raven into a cup."

Everyone packed up their things in their bags and shuffled out of the room.

"What house are you in?" Remus asked.

"Gryffindor." Ginyy said.

"Great! That's _our_ house." James said. "You can eat lunch with us."

Ginny followed the three boys down to the Great Hall, not noticing the greasy boy staring at her.

At lunch, James, Remus, and Peter were very raucous. They joked around, only speaking to each other and Ginny, as if they were some kind of exclusive club. Midway through lunch, a very good-looking boy with shadowed eyes and long black hair joined the four of them. He promptly grabbed the pot raost and began filling his plate.

"So What did Professor Dumbledore give you?" asked James.

"Four hours of detention with Filch. Ha. I could do ten and not break a sweat. At least this gives me time to torment him a bit." The new boy laughed, then noticed Ginny sitting there. "Who is this, then?" he asked Remus.

"Ginny Castello. She just came today." Remus told him.

"And when were you going to tell _me_ that an angel has come to our school? Hello, Ginny. Im Black. Sirius Black." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I just told you now." muttered Remus.

"Hi Sirius. Nice to meet you. "Ginny said. She noticed his muscles through his robes and liked how tan his skin was. Then she caught herself. She had better avoid _all_ paths to love.

"So, beautiful, what bri9ngs you to our humble abode?" Sirius said, as he waved his hands at the expanse of Hogwarts.

"My parents died, so I decided to come here. There was no one to home school me, see." Ginny said.

"Im sorry to hear that. But its lucky for us that you decided to come to Hogwarts." Sirius winked.

Ginny laughed. She hadnt known Sirius could be such a flirt. The other three boys rolled their eyes and ignored Sirius' antics. This told Ginny that it wasn't the first time Sirius acted like this.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sirius said to Ginny.

"Well, Im a sixth year. I have six brothers. I am the youngest child. What about _you_?" She asked.

Sirius sighed. "I have a younger brother, in Slytherin. Im a sixth year, too."

"Slytherin? Oh, then why are you in Gryffindor? I thought siblings were in the same house." Ginny said.

"Dunno. Don't care. I don't stay with my family on holidays. I don't talk to them either."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"It's a long story." Sirius said. Then he changed the subject. "James, what homeowrk did Professor Slughorn give?"

"He wants us to write an essay on the Beffudlement Potion. Is Sirius Black _really_ going to do his homework? That's a first." James said.

"No, Im not going to do it. I just need to work up a good excuse for why I didn't do it." Sirius said, making everyone laugh.


End file.
